


Azazel is red, Raven is blue

by zedille



Series: x-men humor fics (marya mia!) [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Azazel was redRaven is blueWhy aren't you purple?A less common hueKurt receives some colorful familial revelations from Charles, in (bad) verse.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Series: x-men humor fics (marya mia!) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Azazel is red, Raven is blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

I.

Azazel is red  
Nightcrawler is blue  
So is Mystique  
... Apocalypse too

II.

Azazel was red  
Hank's also blue  
One is your father  
I'll give you a clue

III.

Azazel was red  
Hank is still blue  
Both of them wanted  
Your mother to woo

IV.

Azazel was red  
Hank's also blue  
But which of them was  
a teleporter like you?

V.

Azazel was red  
Raven is blue  
You still don't know  
This is overdue

VI.

Azazel was red  
Raven is blue  
Get ready for a  
Whole new worldview

VII.

Azazel was red  
Raven is blue  
They're your parents  
You're their issue

VIII.

Azazel was red  
Raven is blue  
She gave you up  
A mutant cuckoo

IX.

Azazel was red  
Raven is blue  
Why aren't you purple?  
A less common hue

X.

Azazel was red  
Raven is blue  
Since she's my sister  
You're my nephew

XI.

Azazel was red  
Raven was blue  
But now they're both dead  
Go bid them adieu!

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS, from Peter:
> 
> Erik is red  
> Raven is blue  
> He's not _your_ father  
> You can say "phew"


End file.
